A Big Mistake
by Lavonia
Summary: After a few drinks, undercover Deidara spends a night with Sakura. 13 years later, he's attacked by one of the biggest surprises in his life!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Deidara was walking around in Konoha just for the heck of it. He was supposed to be on an undercover mission to kidnap the Naruto kid, but he knew he had time to do that later. The blond man needed time to relax, so that was what drew him out on the cool fall evening. The Akatsuki had been busier than usual lately, so he had very few times like the one he had presently with himself. The youngest Akatsuki member was surprised when his new partner Tobi let him go out on his own. Then again, the guy had a thumb print for a face, so who couldn't blame him for not getting out much?

He noticed a small group of young women smiling and pointing at him. Although he would never admit it aloud, Itachi had nothing on his looks. When he let him hair down it ended right before his shoulder blade and accented his dark blue eyes nicely. He as currently in a pair of khaki pants, a red shirt, and a black leather jacket. On the inside cuff of his left sleeve though there was a little Akatsuki cloud, just in case he needed to prove himself if an emergency aroused.

The blond passed a night club where Konoha's young adults flocked for the evening. Dance music lightly shook the sidewalk as her walked by, and he suddenly decided he wanted a drink. The bouncers didn't notice the shadow with blond hair behind them. Deidara laughed at how easy it was to enter. Once inside, he headed straight to the bar.

"Sprite and Vodka…yeah." He told the bartender. The guy nodded and went to get him drink.

A presence made itself known behind him, but he didn't turn around. He wasn't an Akatsuki member for no reason, and their chakra didn't seem like a threat. "Hey there." A low voice said. "You seem familiar." He turned around to see a 20 year old woman. The pink hair was a definite give away.

"Sorry, I don't know ya…un." He said, and took a sip of his drink. He looked the girl over. She had matured well over the past years. She had curves in all right places, and she was nothing short of beautiful. She was also the Kunoichi who killed Sasori. Although he had no emotional ties with the puppet master, he was surprised that an old woman and a young girl could take him out so easily.

Sakura wasn't put out so easily. She sat down right next to him and ordered a glass of wine. She studied him over the brim before taking a sip. "So, where you from?" He flashed his eyes in her direction.

"Away from here…yeah." He fiddled with the thin leather gloves her had over his hands. It disguised his bloodline limit from the outside world. "Why are you so curious…un?"

"Just am." She replied and took a large sip of her wine. She savored the different notes and frowned. She wasn't the 'cheap wine' sort of person, but it would have to do.

Three hours later, Sakura and Deidara were still talking, although they were thoroughly drunk. "…and then the Hokage leaned over and fell into her dinner. The Kazekage looked a little surprised, but then had the woman marry him and Ino." She finished.

"Wow, the old coot keeps getting clutzier and clutzier." He mumbled. He was about to order another drink, but a pair of lips came crashing down onto his own. The pink haired Kunoichi was kissing him. He began to kiss back, and things began to heat up. They paid for their drinks and started to head out.

Once outside, Deidara shoved Sakura up against a wall and passionately kissed her. She let out a small yelp when her back collided with the hard surface, but enjoyed it when his lips covered her own. They were there for a few minuets before an old couple told them to get moving.

"Should we take this to my place, Deidara?" Sakura said.

"Yeah." He muttered huskily. They practically ran to her front door. Still kissing, she unlocked the front door, and they fell inside. The small apartment was quiet, but they quickly made their way to the bed room. Neither of them had much sleep that night.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Deidara woke up the next morning with a pounding headache in a room he didn't recognize. He groaned and held his aching head between his palms. The events of the last night rushed back to him and he nearly swore out loud. He looked to his left and noticed the pretty pink haired Kunoichi sleeping peacefully. Then he realized they were both stark naked. He decided not to include his little escapade with the girl in his report back to headquarters.

He quickly scooted out of the bed and started to dress. When he left, the girl was still asleep. The man was careful to lock the door behind him.

The clicking of the lock was what woke up Sakura. Her headache wasn't as bad as Deidara's, but she didn't waste any time going to the medicine cabinet and taking two pain relievers. She also brewed a special tea meant to cure hangovers. She sat at the kitchen table and thought about what had happened last night. She had hooked up with a man she had faintly recognized from somewhere, and he left only a little while ago. Then it hit her. She knew who the man was, and she wasn't happy.

"Shit." She muttered. "I slept with and S class criminal." She rubbed the handle on her tea and was incredibly disappointed with herself for not recognizing him before. She suddenly wondered whether or not he recognized her. He probably did, her pink hair wasn't hard to forget.

She sat and decided there was nothing she could do now. He was long gone and she didn't have a chance against an Akatsuki member like him alone. At least Naruto was out of the country for a few months, so he wouldn't be attacked.

Sakura leaned over the toilet and spilled her guts into the porcelain bowl. Ino was behind her quietly patting her back. She waited until Sakura was finished and helped the weakened woman up.

"Sakura, are you okay?"

"I don't know. Every morning I wake up, and then throw up. It's almost as if I'm getting morning sickness." She joked. Ino looked at her seriously.

"Have you been sexually active?"

"Only once…" She said and her eyes grew wide. "Holy shit."

Ino nodded. "Who was it?"

Sakura wondered if she should tell her best friend, then decided against it. She didn't need Ino going wacko on her because she slept with her husband's killer. "I-I can't say." She said, and looked down.

"Alright. I was just curious." She said, a little disappointed that her best friend wouldn't tell. "Is he from Konoha?"

"No! Now stop asking questions!" She cried out and looked at her best friend grumpily. She didn't want to have a child, but she didn't want to get the kid killed because of her mistake. She decided to have the baby, perhaps even keep it.

"Okay Sakura, PUSH!" Tsunade roared.

"I'm trying you old bat!" Sakura hissed back. She nearly screamed when a small head came poking out.

"Good, it's coming head first. Hinata, how are those legs coming along?"

The Hyuuga medical nin activated her Byakugan and looked into Sakura's womb. "T-there's something there." She said nervously. "Oh my goodness!" She gasped.

"What?" Tsunade asked, it was very clear she was nervous about her ex-student's health.

"She's having twins!"

Sakura gasped, and the first twin exited her. She scrunched up her face and pushed. The second one wasn't far behind. It took a shorter period of time for the second twin, and she was done within the hour and holding the fruits of her labor.

"They're beautiful." Tsunade commented. The first twin was a boy with a small mop of dark blond hair and wide eyes. The second was another boy with strawberry blond hair. Since they were newborn she couldn't guess the future colors of their eyes, since all new babies are blue eyes. (AN: that's a true face. All babies, no matter if their Asian, white, or black, are born with blue eyes)

Both little boys were sleeping contently against their mother's chest. She stroked their small tufts of hair and rocked them back and forth. Sakura noticed the small creases on their hands and realized they had inherited their father's bloodline limit. A wave of exhaustion came over her body as Shizune and Hinata took away her sons. She was asleep before the two could exit the room


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Makoto!" Sakura yelled out of the window of her house. A guilty faced 12 year old boy came into the house followed by his twin. The only difference between the two was their hair colors. "What did I tell you about throwing kunai towards your brother?"

"Kazuya bet me I couldn't hit an orange off his head." The younger twin claimed in defense. His bright green eyes looked down at the floor in shame.

"Did you?"

"Yeah."

"Good job. Don't do it again." The strawberry blond looked up at his mother with surprise. She just smiled and ruffled his messy hair. She went over to the dirty blond standing near the door and leaned down a few inches to be eye to eye with him. "And no stupid challenges from you either."

"Yes mama." He said, a bit dejected. "Can we visit Uncle Naruto?" He asked.

"The Hokage is very busy, and they last thing he wants is two hyper genins in his office." Sakura said shaking her head. Both her sons were Genins, and very talented ones at that. They had been placed in the same team as Neji and Tenten's daughter, Mizuki, who was also a talented Kunoichi. Sakura felt sorry for Kiba, who was the jounin leading their 4 man team.

There was a knock on the door, and the twins raced over to answer it. Makoto beat him since he was the faster of the two. The elder stood back and scowled as his younger twin opened the door. An envelope addressed to Sakura fell out, and the strawberry blond rushed to hand it to his mother.

Sakura carefully opened it and looked over the short note.

_All ANBU members are to meet in the Hokage's office at 7 tonight unless excused for a mission or health issues. _

It was signed by the Hokage herself. Sakura quickly burned the letter than turned to her sons. "Boys, I have a meeting tonight, so you'll need to go down to Ichiraku Ramen and get dinner." She handed them money and they quickly bounced off. Sakura looked at the clock on the wall and nearly swore aloud. It was 6:45.

After telling the twins to get a move on, she went to her room to chance into her ANBU uniform. She tied her hair back and made several hand seals to change the color of her hair to black. When she finished she rushed out the door and across the quiet rooftops of Konoha.

When she arrived, the Hokage office was filled with masked ninja, Naruto standing in the center of them wearing his Hokage outfit. His face was grim, but when he saw Sakura he brightened up. He waved and she nodded her head back.

"Now that we've assembled, let's begin." Naruto announced. "I've received news that the Akatsuki has managed to capture the 7 tailed Snake and are heading towards Konoha. They must be stopped otherwise harm will come to the citizens of this village. There will be 6 teams of 4, and the leftovers may go back to their original duties."

He quickly read off the names, or rather the masks, of the teams. Sakura, whose mask was a rabbit's, was paired with the deer, the chicken, and the weasel. She was the leader of the team and they went off at once, but not before Sakura wrote a note to her boys and asked Naruto to deliver it to them. The Hokage was happy to oblige; he needed a break from work.

Sakura jumped out the window and her teammate followed silently. She wrapped a cloak around her body and pulled the hood up before allowing her hair to go back to its natural color so that it wouldn't suck away all of her chakra. She led them out of Konoha and into the quiet forest surrounding the peaceful village. A few hours later she ordered them to halt and volunteered to take the fist look out shift herself.

The Kunoichi positioned herself on a tree limb half a mile away from her fellows, not too close but not too far. She was slightly hoping to meet up with Deidara. He needed a good ass kicking for knocking her up.

She looked up at the sky and noticed her wish had come true. A giant clay bird was coming towards her hideout area, and she began to run towards it. At the very last moment she jumped and landed on the bird's back. Deidara spun around and looked at her.

"That was probably your last really bad idea…yeah."

"Shut up." Sakura said angrily. She ripped her hood off and revealed her pink hair. She also took off her mask. "You-you-you!"

"Me-me-me what…un?"

"Got me pregnant, that's what!"

"…what?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"What do you mean by what?" Sakura asked angrily. She threw two kunai at him which he caught, but got struck by a few senbon on his right arm.

"I mean what. Are you serious that I have a kid…yeah?"

"No," she said, and he sighed in relief. "You have a set of twins." He went pale and began to land his bird. Sakura tried to kick his head, but he blocked and held onto her arm.

He looked her in the eyes. "Are you toying with me? If you are, you are certainly going to die…yeah."

"Why would I joke about something like this?" She snarled and tried to pull her wrist away. "They even inherited your weird bloodline limit."

He looked down at his free hand. "At least it's not as weird as that Hyuuga advanced bloodline. Theirs is just strange looking." He pointed out and let go on her wrist. "Anyways, sorry about getting you pregnant…un. What can I do to make up for it?"

"Leave Konoha and Naruto alone." She snapped, but he shook his head.

"Sorry, can't do that…yeah." He thought for a moment then looked down at Sakura. "Take me to your Hokage. I might be able to strike a deal with him."

"WHAT?" She roared. "Do I look stupid to you?"

"I'm not stupid enough to take a Hokage on all by myself." He bristled. "I need at least one other Akatsuki member there as well. Just take me to him and perhaps I can do something for your village."

"Like what?"

"Resign from the Akatsuki and tell all of their secrets."

Sakura stopped. If Deidara was telling the truth he would be a powerful ally. If he was lying, well, Naruto could take him out with Sakura's help. Slowly, she began to nod her head. She jumped off the bird leaving Deidara to hide it in some trees, and then he followed. She began to run towards the village and made it to the Hokage's office in less than 10 minuets.

"Naruto-sama!" She yelled while slamming opened the door. She was surprised to find both her sons inside dueling each other while Naruto watched them.

"Mama!" They both squealed and hugged her. She laughed and ruffled their heads. Kazuya was the first to notice his mother's strange clothing.

He tilted his head to the side. "Why are you wearing the ANBU uniform?" He asked.

"Long story." She said and turned to Naruto. "I have somebody who wants to talk to you." She stepped aside and allowed Deidara to come in. In a flash Naruto was in front of Sakura and Deidara's sons holding a kunai. "He's actually here to help."

"Yeah." Deidara said proudly. He had shed his Akatsuki cloak back in the forest and was only in a pair or loose pants and a mesh shirt with a few weapons tucked here and there. "I can give you all the information that you would ever need about the Akatsuki right now in return for one thing…yeah."

"What would that be?" Naruto asked, a bit intrigued.

"Citizenship of this village…un."

"What?" Sakura and Naruto asked at the same time.

"To be a citizen on-"

"I got that part." Naruto cut in. "Why would you want citizenship in this hidden village?"

"From what I've heard, I have a couple of kids here…yeah." He looked at the two boys behind the Hokage. One was missing.

He found the kid standing behind Sakura whispering into her ear. She looked at him and nodded before he poofed back next to his twin. The dirty blond listened to what the strawberry blond said and his eyebrows nearly reached his hairline.

"You mean _he's_ our dad?" The dirty blond asked loudly.

"Kazuya, keep your voice down. We're indoors." Sakura reminded him.

Naruto looked the blond over. "How do we know we can trust you?"

"You don't…un." He tilted his head to the side. "So do we have a deal?"

"Sure, why not." The Hokage shrugged and hopped he was making the right decision.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Kazuya, Makoto, Mizuki, and Kiba were at the training groups taking a small break after a vigorous afternoon of training. It had been 4 years since the defeat of the Akatsuki, and since Deidara married Sakura. They had told their sons that it was because they needed both a mother and a father, but the boys believed that there was something going on between the two. All three of the ninja in their team had advanced to jounin despite their young ages.

On that one day they were more nervous than ever. The reason was because of the scariest thing on earth: their mother was giving birth to another set of twins, this time girls. When Sakura told Deidara that she was pregnant again his reaction was rather interesting. He had been pour soy sauce onto his rice when she made the announcement, and then he kept pouring and pouring until is began to spill onto his favorite pair of pants.

Makoto kept shooting nervous looks at Kazuya, who was doing the exact same thing. Mizuki and Kiba watched them and rolled their eyes. Under Hinata's care the twins and their mother would be just fine. When her handsome strawberry blond teammate glanced at her she blushed. He noticed and blushed back. Kiba walked over to Kazuya and whispered into his ear. "Look at your brother and Mizuki."

He took a glance over and almost laughed aloud. They were both redder then a field of tomatoes, but only had eyes for each other. Kazuya shook his head and was jealous of his brother. At least he had something to take his mind off the birth of his sisters. Out of nowhere a small clay bird flew over head carrying a note. Kazuya beckoned it over and took the note away.

"Hey, love birds! Look at this." He yelled, and the two teenagers got even redder but they came over to read the note.

_Your mother had another set of twins, both girls, as expected. Their names are Amaya and Riko. Come to the hospital at once, if your teacher lets you…yeah. _ It was signed by their father.

The twins didn't even have to ask. Kiba just nodded and they were gone in a flash, leaving the other half of the team behind.

"Well…" Kiba started and looked down at the blushing girl. Her white eyes looked up at him and he smiled. "We should probably join them."

"Yeah…" She agreed and hurried after her crush. Kiba sighed. _Young love_, he thought and hurried after. Mizuki wasn't known as the fastest Kunoichi and Konoha for nothing.

In the hospital bedroom things were chaotic. Both babies were crying their lungs out despite all that the medics and the parents did. The eldest, Amaya, was the loudest. Riko's lungs weren't as powerful, but she could keep it up for longer.

"If this is what you had to put up with after the boys were born I'm sorry…yeah." Deidara yelled over the noise.

"They weren't this bad," Sakura said with a shrug. When the said boys ran in, the babies began to quiet down. They were more interested at inspecting the new arrivals. "Kazuya, do you know how much I love you?" Sakura asked sweetly. The dirty blond made a face.

"Fine, fine. Hand the kid over." He was immediately handed Amaya. Sakura found it funny they were inspecting each other the exact same way. Makoto silently took Riko and was bouncing her in his arms. It was silent in the room.

Sakura sighed and moved when she felt somebody lay down beside her on the hospital bed. She wasn't surprised that it was Deidara.

"Do you ever regret this?" She asked him quietly.

"Regret what…un?"

"Leaving the Akatsuki and starting a quiet and boring life in Konoha."

"Not for a single second…yeah."

AN: Alright, this series is finished. Wow, it took me an entire day, but I had nothing else to do. Thank you to reviewers and please review if you haven't already. I'd really appreciate it. For the people waiting for the next, and last, chapter of The Plum Blossom I'm happy to say that I've finished typing it, but the bad news is its on my sister's laptop. It may be a while before I can update that. Thank you for being patient.


End file.
